Not Again
by Seriously Sam
Summary: What if Scully was taken instead of Mulder? How would Mulder ever get over it, but when Scully returns she can't remember anything, not even who she is.


Title- Not Again  
  
Summary- What if Scully was taken instead of Mulder? How would Mulder ever get over it, but when Scully returns she can't remember anything, not even who she is.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- The characters are not mine, They belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.  
  
Bellefleur, Oregon  
  
"Scully!" Mulder yelled for what seemed like the fiftieth time.  
  
Mulder was in the forest with Richie, who was showing him where exactly Gary had disappeared, or been abducted in Mulder's term. Scully had wandered off in the opposite direction rather then following Mulder and Richie. Mulder was afraid that she had fainted somewhere, remembering her visit to his motel room the night before.  
  
"Scully!" Mulder called out again, no reply.  
  
"Where do you think she is? Did they take her like they took Gary?" Richie asked with some concern slipping into his voice.  
  
"Scully!" Mulder ignored Richie's question and ran into the clearing.  
  
Mulder was frantic; he didn't know what to do. A blinding, white light appeared from the ground and a spaceship came out from it. Mulder looked in horror as it sped away from Mulder. He couldn't see exactly what it looked like, but he knew that Scully was on that ship. Mulder had lost the one person in his life that he cared about.  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
March 28  
  
9:45 A.M.  
  
Mulder sat in Skinner's office. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to be anywhere but looking for Scully. That's all that was on his mind, day in and day out. It's been three days since she disappeared and Mulder was devastated.  
  
Mulder hasn't shaved, bathed, changed cloths, slept, or ate in those three days. He was a mess. He ignored people when they asked what was the matter with him. He'd brush past people whiling looking down at the ground. Skinner was the only one who wanted to talk to him, even though he was appalled by Mulder's lack of hygiene.  
  
"What are your thoughts, Mulder?" Skinner asked.  
  
"I think it was all staged. Those are my thoughts." Mulder said with bitter tone in his voice.  
  
"Listen, I'm not just your boss, I'm your friend… talk to me."  
  
Mulder snorted slightly. The only friend he ever had was gone. She was off zipping around in space like in Starterk or she was in some boxcar on a train being experimented on. Mulder pushed that thought out of his head; he didn't want to think about Scully being tortured. He had wished he was the one taken; it would be much easier on him and on her.  
  
"I wasn't aware that 'friends' go behind their 'friends' back and give out information about those 'friends' to higher people in the government… just like a puppet. Oh course you're not a puppet, now are you, Walter?" Mulder said with a mocking tone in his voice.  
  
"I'm here to help you, Mulder, I'm not against you." Skinner tried to make him understand that he was just as worried about Scully as he was.  
  
Mulder chuckled softly; he couldn't help the way he felt. He knew that Skinner's heart was in the right place, but he just didn't understand what Mulder was going through. Scully and Mulder had declared their love for each other about a month ago. The past month was the happiest month of his life and now that was shot to hell like everything else in his life.  
  
"Thanks." Mulder mumbled.  
  
Mulder got up from his chair and walked towards the door. He opened the door and slammed it shut. He looked down at the ground and walked, not wanting anyone to talk to him, or to bother him. He walked straight to the elevator and pressed the down button. The elevator gave a ding a minute later and Mulder stepped out.  
  
He walked to his office and sat down at his desk. He didn't know what to do, where to go from here. He was trying to figure out where the UFO would go next, if it were going anywhere, but then there was the possibility that UFO was staged. The government had the resources too. Maybe they wanted to distract them from the crashed spaceship by taking Scully so the real spaceship could restore itself and leave.  
  
Location Unknown  
  
The Cigarette Smoking Man stood in an all white room with a doctor. The doctor was about sixty-five years old. His white hair was thinning on the top. The man looked like a kind old man, someone who would give you a lollipop if you didn't scream when you got a shot at the doctor's office.  
  
The doctor's attention was on Scully, who was lying on an operating table. The Smoking Man ignored the 'Do Not Smoke, Thank-You' sign hanging up in the room. The doctor stopped what he was doing and turned around to face the Smoking Man.  
  
"Sir… she's pregnant." The doctor informed him.  
  
"She can't be."  
  
"She is. A month and a half." The doctor told him.  
  
"Our plan isn't going to work now…"  
  
"Should we go on as planned?"  
  
Scully's eyes fluttered, she was coming out of whatever drug they used to put her under. She looked around her surroundings and saw blurry white images. She turned her head to see two human blurry figures talking to each other. She couldn't make out what they were saying because he ears were ringing. She then saw smoke coming from one of the men, she came to the conclusion he was smoking.  
  
The blurriness started to go away and the ringing in her ears started to fade. What ever they injected her with was wearing away quickly. She heard then men arguing. Her head started to pound uncontrollably. She tried to keep her eyes opened and her hearing focused on the two men.  
  
The one sounded like Mulder, for some odd reason. It can't be him, Scully thought to herself. She shook her head lightly, to get rid of the dizziness that was starting to overwhelm her. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and tried again, still nothing.  
  
"What are we going to do with her baby?" one voice asked.  
  
Scully's mind started to swirl. What baby? She couldn't be pregnant. Her mind formed a thousand questions why they were talking about her and a baby. I can't have a baby with me, she thought to herself.  
  
"Mul- Mulder." Scully managed to get out a soft whisper.  
  
The two men turned around and looked at Scully. The one man looked over her; he looked a little like Martin Sheen, only older. She studied the man's face so she could remember it to tell Mulder. He took a needle and drew it close to her.  
  
Scully reached out her hand and knocked the needle away from her. Her arm fell limp off the side of the table she was on. That had taken about as much energy as she had to make that one small movement. Her eyes closed, she didn't try to fight them to stay open. She was just so tired. The doctor then injected her a substance. Scully was now out cold.  
  
"How much do you think she heard?" the Smoking Man asked nervously.  
  
"I don't know… it's hard to say."  
  
"I want her under and I want her to stay that way until we figure out what to do with her and that baby." The Smoking Man did not look pleased.  
  
"You can use this to your advantage."  
  
"How?" the Smoking Man was now curious.  
  
"Who do you think the father is?"  
  
"Mulder… we can use this to get to Mulder. You're smart, my friend. Now I won't be needing you."  
  
The Smoking Man pulled out a gun from his jacket and pointed it at the doctor's head. The man's eyes widened, not wanting to believe that he could die right here and now. The doctor held up his hands in defense. The Smoking Man smiled and then pulled the trigger, the sound rung throughout the white room, echoing off the walls. The room was no longer all white; it had splotches of red all over.  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
X-Files Office  
  
March 29  
  
10:23 A.M.  
  
Mulder woke up in his office with his head on his arms, which were folded on his desk. He wondered what time he fell asleep last night. He knew he was up at least until ten, that's when he called the Gunman and had them look for UFO activity in the western United States. Looking for any indication of where Scully could be, if aliens, in fact, took her.  
  
The phone rang and Mulder reached his hand out to pick it up but he pushed it off the desk instead. He then got up out of his seat in search of the phone. He found it and picked the receiver off the cradle. He was amazed that the receiver didn't fall off the base of the phone or that the phone didn't brake.  
  
"Mulder." He said in a sleepy tone.  
  
"I thought I told you to go home and rest." It was Skinner, he should've guessed.  
  
"That was two days ago." Mulder answered, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"I need you in my office, ASAP." Skinner then hung up the phone.  
  
Mulder sighed and got up off the floor. He looked down at himself. He looked like a mess. His shirt was untucked, his tie was lopsided, his belt was missing, he was missing his suit jacket, and his shirt had several stains on it. Mulder could've cared less though. He walked towards the door, left, and locked it behind him, not trusting anyone. He then made his way to the elevator. He rode up the elevator by himself and got off when it dinged.  
  
He got off the elevator and started to walk to Skinner's office. Several follow agents looked at him in disgust as he passed them. He reached Skinner's office and let himself in. He walked past his secretary, Kimberly, without saying a word to her.  
  
He walked into Skinner's office and saw a well-groomed man sitting in a suit across from Skinner. He turned around to look at Mulder, he was somewhat taken back by Mulder's appearance. Skinner cleared his throat as he stood up.  
  
"Agent Mulder, please have a seat." Skinner told him as he waved a hand to the empty seat next to the stranger.  
  
"Thanks, but I think I'll just stand. So what do I owe you for this lovely little meeting you seemed to have set up here, Skinman? Did I not clean the toilet bowls to your liking with my handy toothbrush this time?" Mulder asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"That's enough, Agent Mulder." Skinner said sternly. "You will show your superiors' respect, do I not make myself clear?"  
  
"R-E-S-P-E-C-T that is what it means to me." Mulder gave a goofy grin towards Skinner.  
  
"We are going to be doing things my way now, Agent Mulder. Agent Doggett this Agent Mulder. Agent Mulder this is Agent John Doggett, your new partner." Skinner introduced the two.  
  
"I don't need a partner."  
  
"Yes, you do. You can't find Scully on your own and you know it, Mulder. You need help. You need someone to keep your grounded. You need someone who is levelheaded, because obviously you aren't."  
  
"What if I don't want help? What if I want to work on my own to find the only person I have ever trusted in my life? You can't stop me. Nobody can." Mulder looked dead serious.  
  
Mulder turned around and stormed out of the office. He couldn't take it to stand there and act like everything was all hunky dory, he wouldn't. He came to the conclusion that Skinner could care less where Scully was or if she was alive. If he did then that prissy agent with the stick up his ass wouldn't be in his office trying to take Scully's place. Mulder also thought that Skinner knew where Scully was, he had to find out and soon.  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
8:45 P.M.  
  
Mulder sat at his computer desk looking up UFO sightings in the past week on the west side of United States, but nothing was showing up but the one in Oregon. There was a knock on Mulder's front door. He tried to ignore it, but the person wouldn't go away. So Mulder got up reluctantly from his desk to make his way over to the door. He opened the door, not bothering to look through the peephole; he could care less about his safety at this moment and time.  
  
Maggie Scully was standing there with tears pouring down her red stained face. Mulder stepped aside and let her come into his messy apartment. She went straight for the couch. Always where Scully went too, Mulder thought to himself. He pushed those memories away, he had to concentrate on finding her and that was it. He couldn't let his personal feeling for her get in the way. That's what any good profiler would do in a situation like this.  
  
"I'm sorry about Dana…" Mulder trailed off, uncertain if those were the right first words to choose.  
  
"It's not you fault, Fox." Maggie gave him a warm smile.  
  
"I'm doing everything I can… everything I can think of in hope of finding her, but the FBI isn't helping and I'm just getting one dead end after another. They want to reassign me a partner and I just can't work with him..." Mulder started to ramble.  
  
"Fox, calm down. I don't blame you for what happened, despite what you think. You think that you are the cause of all the pain that has happened in the Scully family, you're wrong. Things happen for a reason. There has to be a reason that this happened."  
  
"I don't believe that. I don't even know what I believe anymore. I used to have these truths, truths that helped me through my darkest moments, but now they're gone."  
  
"I know wherever she is right now, she's thinking of you." Maggie tried to reassure him.  
  
"Why would she be thinking of me? I'm the one who put her there."  
  
"Fox… I've seen the way she looks at you. I've seen the way you look at her… don't deny it. Just at least give me that one memory of her. I know that you were the one person in her life to fully understand her and her needs."  
  
"You are bound to have better memories of her without me in the picture."  
  
"Not really, no. The happiest she ever was… was with you and the X-Files. I'm not just saying that either, Fox."  
  
The phone rang and interrupted Mulder and Maggie's conversation. He went over to his paper-mounded desk and picked up the phone. He hit the talk button and put it up to his ear. He answered it like he usually did, "Mulder."  
  
"Missing Agent Scully?" a male voice asked.  
  
"Who is this?" Mulder demanded.  
  
The person didn't answer. Mulder didn't sit down the phone; he didn't do anything but hold it tight against his ear, waiting. Then after what seemed like forever, in reality only two minutes, the man spoke again in a calm, understanding voice.  
  
"I'm your father, Fox."  
  
"My father is de-"  
  
Mulder stopped in his tracks. His adoptive father was dead, not his real father. He remembered earlier in the year when that smoking son-of-a-bitch had kidnapped him. Were those images he had all a dream or were they real? The images that filled his head about the life he could've had… the life where Scully was safe at home.  
  
"I know where your luscious Dana Scully is." Mulder could feel the smile on his face as he spoke; he thought it was a game.  
  
"So help me god… if she is hurt I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." Mulder said in a serious, vicious tone.  
  
Maggie Scully watched Mulder intensively as he talked to the mystery person on the phone. The fear started to rise up in her when she heard Mulder say, "If she is hurt…" to her that meant she could be seriously hurt at this moment, or worse.  
  
"I'm willing to make a proposition."  
  
"What kind of proposition?" Mulder asked.  
  
He would do anything to get Scully back, even if that meant dying for her. Scully was the number one person in his life that he cared about; she was the only one that fully understood him the way that he wanted to be understood. She was the love of his life and he wanted nothing to ever happen to her.  
  
"The same deal as before. You come work for me then I tell you where Scully is."  
  
"You're a twisted old man, you know that?" Mulder replied.  
  
"I just want my son to carry out my legacy… and of course my grandson when he is born."  
  
Mulder was puzzled by the last comment. He knew Mulder was faithful to Scully and would never get married to anyone but her. He was bound to know that, bound to the know closeness the two shared. Then it hit Mulder, what if Scully was pregnant? Mulder pushed the thought to the back of his head; she couldn't be… she's barren. What if some miracle happened and she was pregnant and being hurt? He would never forgive himself. He had told her once, "Never give up on a miracle."  
  
"What is it you want from me exactly?" Mulder gave into him, only to get Scully back.  
  
"I'll call you later tonight with the details… pleasure doing business with you, Son." The Smoking Man then hung up.  
  
"Fox?" Maggie called for him.  
  
"We have a chance of getting her back… and soon."  
  
Unknown Location  
  
Scully woke up and looked around a white room. She couldn't remember anything. She sat up and felt bile rising in her throat. She tried to hold it back, but luckily it soon subsided. She brought her right hand up to her head, because it was pounding uncontrollably.  
  
She looked down at herself to find she was wearing a white hospital gown. She ran her hand down her head to her hair. It was short and red. She then ran her hand over her face, feeling the features. She couldn't remember anything about herself, her name or where she lived. What she did for a living or if she was married with kids or not.  
  
The door opened and an old man walked into the room. He was holding a cigarette. She was nervous, unsure of what was going to happen. Was she in an insane asylum? It sure looked like one without that padded walls.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the man asked.  
  
"I-I-" her voice was raspy and she could barely speak clearly.  
  
"Do you need some water?" the man asked.  
  
Scully nodded, unsure of anything else to do. The man left and shut the door behind him. About five minutes later he was back with a pitcher and a half empty glass of water. He handed her the glass and she took it, cautiously.  
  
"Don't drink too fast." The man warned her with a warm smile.  
  
She took a drink, slowly; she didn't want a coughing fit. She finished the half empty glass and handed it to the man. She looked up into the man's eyes. They seemed cold and uncertain. She's seen those eyes before, a thousand times. He shared those eyes with someone else she knew. She couldn't place her finger on whom though.  
  
"Who are you?" Scully asked, her voice not as raspy as before.  
  
"I'm a friend." He answered simply.  
  
"Where am I?" Scully asked as she took another quick look around the room.  
  
"You're at a hospital… we need to run some tests on you and keep you here for awhile."  
  
"What kinds of tests, doctor?"  
  
"You're pregnant, we need to find out everything is okay with you and the baby."  
  
The man turned and left, leaving the pitcher of water and the glass. He walked outside of the room and he finally lit his cigarette. A doctor came over to the Smoking Man.  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked nervously, not wanting to die like the other doctor.  
  
"She's got amnesia… hook her up to some machines. I want to make sure her and that baby are perfectly fine. I want you to make sure she never gets that memory back, also."  
  
"It depends on what kind of amnesia she has, I just can't make her forget forever… no one could. Not even the most qualified doctor in the whole world."  
  
Mulder's Apartment  
  
March 30  
  
1:23 A.M.  
  
Mulder, Maggie, Skinner, Doggett, and several other agents sat in Mulder's apartment waiting for the phone to ring so they track where the call was coming from so they could find Scully. They were there since nine thirty, waiting. Maggie had fallen asleep on the couch. The FBI employees were all awake and were waiting for the call that they thought would never come.  
  
"Mulder, he's not calling." Skinner told him.  
  
"He said he would call." Mulder replied, not taking his eyes off of his phone.  
  
"Listen, Mulder, we are all going home. Agent Doggett will stay here and assist you if he calls. Everyone else, let's go." Skinner announced to the group.  
  
All the FBI agents got up off the floor with a sigh of relief and pulled out their cell phones, they didn't want to drive home tired and then get in an accident. One by one the agents started to leave, going out to wait for their cabs. Before Skinner left, he took Doggett aside.  
  
"Agent Scully means a lot to Agent Mulder… if I were you, I wouldn't say or do anything stupid that could get him overly mad or upset."  
  
"Of course, Sir. I think I learned that at our first meeting." Doggett said with a fake smile.  
  
"No joke. If you give him anything that would make him not trust you… he'll kill you. He doesn't care if you're the King of England or a fellow FBI agent." Skinner far warned him.  
  
"That's understandable. I just have one question, Sir. Are Agent Scully and Agent Mulder… romantically involved? I mean it just seems that way since he's taking this to heart."  
  
"To be perfectly honest…. I don't know. Nobody really does. All I know is these two agents are the best damn agents I've ever known. Other then that I consider them my friends. I want nothing to happen to either of them, I'm putting my trust in you, Agent Doggett." Skinner explained  
  
"Of course. Thank-you for the warning."  
  
"Good-night, Doggett." With that, Skinner left.  
  
An hour passed and there was still no phone call. Mulder was in the exact same position as he was at nine thirty. Maggie was still lying on the couch sleeping. Doggett was lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling. The phone rang and snapped everybody out of what they were doing.  
  
"Mulder." Mulder picked up the phone as Doggett started to trace.  
  
"Fox, nice to talk to you. Listen, why don't you meet me down at the reflecting pool in an hour?" the Smoking Man asked.  
  
"Keep him talking." Doggett told Mulder was the phone number was starting to appear.  
  
"Why the reflecting pool? Why not the FBI or my apartment?"  
  
"555." Doggett whispered.  
  
"That was your and Agent Scully's spot wasn't it?" Mulder winced as he referred to Scully in the past tense.  
  
"Maybe… so what if it is?"  
  
"555-0921. We have the number, hang up." Doggett told him.  
  
"Awe, come now. No need to mess around with me."  
  
"I'll meet you there now and I want Scully with you." Mulder demanded.  
  
"Can't do that."  
  
"Hang up, Mulder." Doggett tried to get Mulder to listen to him.  
  
"Why not?" Mulder ignored Doggett completely.  
  
"I don't have her. I just know where she is. Reflecting pool." The line went dead.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking?" Doggett shouted at Mulder.  
  
"Get the hell out of my face." Mulder stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Fox, what's going on?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I'm meeting that smoking son-of-a-bitch." Mulder replied.  
  
"Lemme call backup." Doggett stood up and took out his cell phone.  
  
"You call for backup I'll make sure you never live to see another day. You stay out of my business and you better stay the hell out of Scully's business." Mulder stormed out of the apartment.  
  
Reflecting Pool  
  
3:01 A.M.  
  
Mulder sat on the bench near the reflecting pool waiting for the Smoking Man. So far he was a no show, or he was too far away to get there ASAP. So that would give Mulder some indication of where Scully could be. Mulder checked his watch for the tenth time, waiting impatiently.  
  
"Nice beard." Mulder whipped his head around to see Scully standing there, smiling at him.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder asked as he got up off the bench.  
  
Mulder couldn't believe his eyes, a smile spread across his face. He walked up to her, barely an inch away from her. He extended his arm to her cheek to caress it, as he did so Scully disappeared into nothing. Mulder looked in confusion, his smiled dropping from his face.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder choked on the words, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Imagination playing tricks on you?" Mulder turned around to see the Smoking Man standing there.  
  
"What do you want?" Mulder hissed.  
  
"The mind is a powerful thing, I think you know that."  
  
"What do you want?" Mulder repeated.  
  
"Be my own personal assassin." The Smoking Man smiled a crooked smile.  
  
"You're joking right?"  
  
"Yeah… I do that stuff on my own."  
  
"Ha. Ha." Mulder said sarcastically.  
  
"Become a member of the Syndicate. We're rebuilding the group."  
  
"I'll join if I can get Scully back, right now." Mulder took the risk.  
  
"See you tomorrow morning in the Department of Defense building. There will be an ID waiting for you at the front desk." the Smoking Man then started to walk away.  
  
"I want Scully!" Mulder yelled after him.  
  
Unknown Location  
  
Scully woke up again, in the white room, only remembering the last time she woke up. This time though, she was hooked up to a whole bunch of wires. She could hear the beeping sound of the machine that was recording her heartbeats. She looked down at her body; she saw several medical ID bracelets on her right wrist. She saw an IV in her left arm; she followed the wire to a bag with yellowish liquid in it. She could feel wires underneath her hospital gown on her chest, the kind that had those suction cups on them.  
  
Her headache was gone, whatever they gave her worked like a miracle. She was no longer dizzy or nauseous. She felt perfectly fine, besides the fact that she couldn't remember who she was or anything about her life.  
  
She looked over at the machines that the wired were hooked up to. She watched the heartbeat monitor, watching the little lines stay steady. She closed her eyes and listened to the constant beeping, it was somewhat soothing to her.  
  
She opened her eyes and picked up her hands, wincing slightly at the pain in her left arm from the IV needle, she had moved it too quickly. She twisted the ID bracelets, four of them in all. One read, 'Patient 1013'. The other three read, 'Pregnant to boy, appears human', 'Project Mulder', and the last one read, 'Frank Hensley, PhD Medical Doctor'. The four bracelets didn't tell her anything, but the name Mulder sounded familiar, like she had heard it thousands of times before, she just couldn't place a finger on it.  
  
"Mulder… Mulder… where have I heard that name before?" Scully started to rack her brain, nothing popped into her head.  
  
What's wrong with me, Scully thought to herself. She started to get frustrated by the second, not being able to remember anything about herself or her life. It was like a voice screaming in the back of her head saying she had to remember… she had to remember. Scully sighed, taking in a deep, shaky breath. She knew she could do it.  
  
Author's Notes- I hope you enjoyed this, I really worked hard on this one. Please review, if I get enough positive reviews I will continue this story. I have several other projects that I've taken onto myself, an original series, four X-Files stories, and two Roswell Stories. I thought I could get them al done this summer, but it seems I can't, so I'm trying to get as many done as I can. -Melissa 


End file.
